duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychic Creature
Dm36-s7a.jpg|Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Dm36-s7b.jpg|Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Psychic Creatures (サイキック・クリーチャー) are a card type first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. A psychic creature is placed in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 psychic creatures per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 or more cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A psychic creature card is two-sided, and features a creature on both sides. When the cheaper side creature activates its awaken ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. DM-38 Angelic Wars introduces Psychic creatures with the Loop Awaken ability that allows them to flip sides on certain conditions. DM-39 Psychic Splash introduced a Psychic Evolution Creature, Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal that can be evolved on other Psychic creatures when they are put into the battle zone. Dmr1-v2b.jpg|Gaial Kaiser (back side) Dmr1-62b.jpg|Dragonic Pippi (back side) Dmr1-60b.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (back side) Dmr1-v2b+60b+62b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact introduced a new type of psychic creature, the Psychic Super Creature. These creatures are awakened by linking 2 or 3 psychic creatures with the Psychic Link ability together at the start of your turn, and then flipping each of them over to awaken the Psychic Super Creature. All spells that summon psychic creatures follow the naming theme "Hyperspatial _____ Hole" (ex. Kizuna Blaster). __TOC__ 'List of Psychic Creatures' DM-36 Psychic Shock * S1a/S10 Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and S1b/S10 Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened * S3a/S10 Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and S3b/S10 Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened * S5a/S10 Rumble, Temporal Sage and S5b/S10 Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened * S7a/S10 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and S7b/S10 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened * S9a/S10 Japan, Temporal Enforcer and S9b/S10 Japanica, Aggression Awakened * 41a/110 Diana, Temporal Brave and 41b/110 El Diana, the Awakened Flash * 47a/110 Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman and 47b/110 Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman * 53a/110 April, Temporal Gunprincess and 53b/110 Death April, the Awakened Requiem * 59a/110 O'Flame, Temporal Djinn and 59b/110 O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction * 65a/110 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and 65b/110 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast DM-37 Dark Emperor * S1a/S5 Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit and S1b/S5 Vermillion Dravita, the Awakened Pressure Dragon * S2a/S5 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and S2b/S5 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 21a/55 Untouchable, Temporal Hero and 21b/55 Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean * 24a/55 Martini, Temporal Dancer and 24b/55 Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva * 30a/55 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and 30b/55 Severance, the Awakened Giant * 33a/55 Jon, Temporal Explorer and 33b/55 Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer DM-38 Angelic Wars * S2a/S5 Romanoff Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye and S2b/55 Romanoff Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened * S3a/S5 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze and S3b/55 Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened * 22a/55 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and 22b/55 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * 30a/55 Koshirou, Temporal Ogre and 30b/55 Danjoul, the Awakened Battle Ogre * 33a/55 Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit and 33b/55 Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit DM-39 Psychic Splash * S3a/S5 Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal and S3b/S5 Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened * S5a/S5 Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler and S5b/S5 Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened * 1a/55 Five Star, Temporal Luck and 1b/55 Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened * 4a/55 Genji Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman and 4b/55 Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened * 8a/55 G Hogan, Temporal Star and 8b/55 Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened * 11a/55 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier and 11b/55 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened * 17a/55 Kankuro, Temporal Actor and 17b/55 Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic DMC-62 Ultra NEX and DMC-63 Lunatic God * 1a/18 Master Lupia, Temporal Wing and 1b/18 Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame * 1a/19 Suva, Temporal Menace and 1a/19 Psychic Suva, the Awakened God DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * 1a/15 Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm and 1b/15 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, the Awakened Kamikaze DMC-66 Super Best * 10a/36 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and 10b/36 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * SS1a/S3 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and SS1b/S3 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * SS1a/S3 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and SS1b/S3 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 1a/22 Galaxy, Temporal Immortal and 1b/22 King of Galaxy, Destruction Awakened Promotional * P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast * P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant * P41a/Y9 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General and P41a/Y9 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened * P47a/Y9 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and P47b/Y9 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * P52a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P52b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P66a/Y9 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier and P66b/Y9 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened 'List of Psychic Super Creatures' DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *V1b+53b+59b Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon **V1a/V2 Gallows Cebu Kaiser **53a/110 Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel **59a/110 Hydra Gilsaurus *V2b+60b+62b Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord **V2a/110 Gaial Kaiser **60a/110 Boost, Crimson Lord **62a/110 Dragonic Pippi *41b+65b Tearing Packunga, the Greedy **41a/110 Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer **65a/110 Geo the Man, Earth Titan *54b+61b Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation **54a/110 Zabi Polymer, Marshmallow Doll **61a/110 Gil Polymer's Pliers DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *V1b+24b Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast **V1b/54 Volg Thunder **24b/54 Thunder Tiger *2b+25b+28b Yunlong Deis Lee, Great Yokozuna **2b/54 Gil Yokozuna Fuji **25b/54 Zabi Komusubi Flower **28b/54 Geo Ohzeki Hamlet DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien * V1b+1b+7b Shachihoko GOLDEN Kaiser ** V1a/V1 Red ABYTHEN Kaiser ** 1a/16 White TENMTH Kaiser ** 7a/16 Black WILLOW Kaiser '''Promotional *P10b+P11b Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter **P10a/Y10 Zero Kaiser **P11a/Y10 Shoot Fighter Pippi 'List of Hyperspatial Spells' DM-36 Psychic Shock * 77/110 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole * 85/110 Hyperspatial Energy Hole * 93/110 Hyperspatial Revive Hole * 101/110 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole * 109/110 Hyperspatial Faerie Hole DM-37 Dark Emperor * 23/55 Hyperspatial Dravita Hole * 29/55 Hyperspatial Vice Hole * 39/55 Hyperspatial Surprise Hole * 42/55 Hyperspatial Extra Hole * 49/55 Hyperspatial Kutt Hole * 53/55 Hyperspatial Powered Hole DM-38 Angelic Wars * 11/55 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * 51/55 Hyperspatial Storm Hole DM-39 Psychic Splash * 20/55 Hyperspatial Guard Hole DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact * 34/110 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * 45/110 Hyperspatial Mother Hole * 50/110 Hyperspatial Gallows Hole DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side * 30/54 Hyperspatial Blue White Hole * 31/54 Hyperspatial Green White Hole * 32/54 Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole * 33/54 Hyperspatial Red Black Hole * 34/54 Hyperspatial Green Red Hole DMC-62 Ultra NEX * 6/18 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole DMC-63 Lunatic God * 4/19 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * 14/21 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * 13/22 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole * 19/22 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole Promotional * P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Samurai Hole * P46/Y9 and P61/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole * P62/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * P97/Y9 Kizuna Blaster * P12/Y10 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * P19/Y10 Hyperspatial Vice Hole List of Support DM-38 Angelic Wars * 15/55 Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation * 37/55 Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation * 41/55 Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation * 46/55 Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation * 49/55 Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation DM-39 Psychic Splash * 10/55 Words from Beyond * 21/55 Tulk SP * 25/55 Ribbity SP * 30/55 Reppi SP Aini * 40/55 Ribbity SP * 45/55 Dark Strike SP DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact ' * S4/S8 Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman * 5/110 Zabi Implosion, Lord of Demons *26/110 Zabi Demona, Dead Sea Treasure *48/110 Cebu Algol, the Electrical Vanguard *95/110 Raging Apache Lizard * 104/110 Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force 'Promotional * P4/Y10 Raging Apache Lizard * P13/Y10 Gaial Zero Rulings Psychic creatures are not considered to be summoned into play. They can only be put into the battle zone by a spell or effect such as the Hyperspatial spells or "of the Temporal Foundation" creatures. You can't put it into the battle zone by paying its cost. Psychic creatures that go to a zone other than the battle zone are put into that zone briefly before returning to the hyperspatial zone (so effects such as Mongrel Man still trigger). Psychic creatures may be evolved like a normal creature. If the evolution creature leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it is briefly put into the same zone before being returned to the hyperspatial zone. If only the top card of the evolution leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it stays in the battle zone. A psychic creature doesn't provides any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or hyperspatial zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the hyperspatial zone. Psychic creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are summoned. An awakened or released creature doesn’t have summoning sickness if it you didn’t put that Psychic creature into the battle zone that turn. So, if you awaken a Psychic creature during your turn (and had put it into the battle zone the previous turn or earlier) you can attack with it on the same turn. Any spell effects that effected the psychic creature before awakening or release continue to effect it. So, if I cast a spell such as Burning Power giving Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze +2000 power and flip it, the newly awakened Bolshack Mobius, Victory Awakened will have now have 14000 power (12000+2000). A cross gear attached to a Psychic creature stays with the creature after it awakens or uses its release ability. When flipped over by its Awaken or Release ability, a Psychic creature retains its original position. If it was previously tapped, it remains tapped. If it was untapped, it stays untapped. You can still cast hyperspatial spells to put Psychic creatures into the battle zone even if you can’t do the first Hyperspatial spell effect. For example if the opponent had no creatures to destroy with Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole, you could still use it to put a Psychic creature into the battle zone. Either player may view the contents of their opponent’s or their own hyperspatial zone at any time, even before the game begins. It is not mandatory to summon a Psychic Creature in its weaker form into the battle zone. For example, if you have a card such as Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole that allows you to summon a fire Psychic Creature with a cost of 7 less, you can put the awakened side of Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer that has a cost of 5 into play. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Mechanics Psychic Creature Category:Card Type Category:Creatures